1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image forming apparatus which forms a full color image by performing image formation for each of cyan, magenta, yellow and black at an irregular interval.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a conventional color image forming apparatus forms a full color image by performing image formation for each of such colors as, cyan (hereinafter referred to as `C`), magenta (hereinafter referred to as `M`), yellow (hereinafter referred to as `Y`) and black (hereinafter referred to as `K`), in sequence at a regular interval, superposing one image on top of another. Such a method is called a sequential color image formation method and is suitable for use in a color copying machine, but is not necessarily suitable for use in a color printer for a host computer, which is becoming popular in recent years. Namely, there is a problem in such a method that a large data memory and a special hardware with high speed are required for storing and bit-mapping printing data for each of such colors, C, M, Y and K, and sending such bit-mapped printing data for each of the colors to an image forming device at a regular interval.